1. Field of the Invention and of the Prior Art
Heretofore virtually all medicinal and many other products have been packaged in containers having simple screw-on or snap-on closures which could readily be opened. As a result of poisinous substances having been introduced into such containers many types of closures to provide a degree of protection against unauthorized opening have been suggested. None of the closures heretofore devised has been fully satisfactory because they were either too complicated and difficult to open and close or they were too expensive. As a result the purchasing public has not been protected against the unauthorized opening of such containers to either place in the container a dangerous substance or to remove a portion of the merchandise packaged therein.